<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would rather play with my feet by skull53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072912">I would rather play with my feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53'>skull53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Sisters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Alice think about Chaesoo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would rather play with my feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for all mistakes..enjoyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosè was just relaxing on her bed scrolling instagram and twitter. Blinks are so funny with their edits. She laugh really loud at the on the ground edit where she was carried away  from the flood.</p><p>Then she got a notification for Jisoo's Kart Rider gig. There is few q&amp;a and she blushed when Jisoo said she would rather tease Chaeyoung. Her unnie really love to tease her.</p><p>The question continues to if she would have one of Rosie's hand or her own feet to play. Jisoo choose her feet. "What! Unnieeee...." Internally Rosie whine but she laugh so hard and Jisoo look so cute during the whole interview.</p><p>(the rest of this will be from Alice pov)</p><p>I was walking to the kitchen when I heard giggling from Chae's room. The door was ajar so I push them open slowly.</p><p>"What are you watching?  Is it a cute boy? Show me. Show me." I demand Rosie while jumping on her bed.</p><p>"What! No unnie. Just this video of Jisoo playing kart rider on youtube. She looks so cute there."</p><p>My sister was blushing and giggling just from watching that. It's just a short interview. She really does have a very soft spot for Jisoo.</p><p>I decide not to tease further. </p><p>The door bells rings......</p><p>"Eh who is it?"  I thought. Mom and dad is bit busy today so its not them.</p><p>I didn't get to turn around to open the front door when Rosie was almost sprinting towards it.</p><p>"Wait...What!" I exclaimed shocked at the running girl.</p><p>She opens it and I heard Rosie squel excitedly.</p><p>"Unnieeeeeeeeeee you came..."</p><p>Oh. Of course her favourite unnie. I'm always a bit curious on the true extend of their relationship. It's more than just a bandmate. You could put under them being sister but Rosie is not that intimate with me like that.</p><p>Rosie hug Jisoo tight then grab whatever the older girl was carrying inside.</p><p>"Here I bring tteokbokki for both of you. Hey Alice." Jisoo smile and wave at me.</p><p>"Really...Really unnie. Is it from that place?"</p><p>"Of course from that place. Anything for you Chaengie." Jisoo bop Rosie's nose.</p><p>"Haha stop it unnieeeee...." </p><p>This somehow feels like I am in some sort of rom com series where I'm the sister of one oblivious baby gay with her hot as Hell friend that is secretly in love with her sister. Well that's specific. Bit domestic is it? Why don't Jisoo just come and live with us. The rent could split more. Wait. Do I want to see my baby sister sending googly eyes to Jisoo every day? Ok she just put on hold at that thought and revisit it later.</p><p>I watch as Rosie quickly set up the plates to eat. </p><p>"Unnie I watch your Kart Rider episode you know."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The q&amp;a one."</p><p>"Ohhh...."</p><p>That oh is like good drama might happend. Better prepare my virtual popcorn.</p><p>"How could you say that you prefer your own feet than my hands unnieee."</p><p>I saw jisoo walk closer to Chae and wraps her left arm around her waist.</p><p>"You know. If I play with my feet then I have my hands free to hold yours right."</p><p>Jisoo give a loopsided smirk.</p><p>Goddamn. How could a person be that smooth. I'm gonna take few pointers at this. Chae stop being oblivious. I scolded my sister inside my head.</p><p>I could see Chaeyoung turns 5 different shades of pink.</p><p>Stuttering. "Ya...Ahh...Jisooniii. Stop it. You're just being cheeky now."</p><p>Chae pinch Jisoo's cheek with her right hand and her left hand grips tighter on the arms circling her waist.</p><p>I need to intervene somehow. Yes they look cute but I don't need to see every second of it.</p><p>"Okay lovebirds. I'm hungry and stop flirting in front of the food please."</p><p>Suddenly both of them break free from each other. Remembering that they are not alone.</p><p>They eat quitely and I couldn't help but tease both of them here and there.</p><p>After eating and cleaning up they settled for a movie.</p><p>So we have two sofas. One is a loveseat and the other is a three sitter.</p><p>I sit on the three sitter expecting them to follow suit but they approach the love seat instead.</p><p>Rosie sits first then she grab Jisoo to sit on top of her.</p><p>"Eekk...."</p><p>"Come here unnie."</p><p>Ohh. Both of them can be that smooth.</p><p>Both Jisoo and Rosie were snuggling closely. Jisoo puts her head on Rosie's chest. Then Chae fell asleep.</p><p>She had always got a hard time sleeping but its easier when Jisoo is here.</p><p>Jisoo was snuggling close to rosie's chest almost lulled to sleep.</p><p>Then I said.</p><p>"She had always be the last one to fall asleep since she was a little. Some sort of insomnia or something. Thank you Jisoo for being there for her. She is in a better place right now."</p><p>"I didn't do anything Alice."</p><p>"That's the weird thing is it? You don't have to. That is love."</p><p>I saw Jisoo eyes widen at that.</p><p>She didn't get to reply when the arms around her tighten their grip and Chae suddenly open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What. What? Did I fall asleep?"</p><p>"Yes you did. You can go back to sleep you know."</p><p>"Lets go to bed Jisoonii."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Chaeyoung almost carry Jisoo to bed when she said. "I need to freshen up first. Why don't you go and warm up the bed first for me?"</p><p>"Ok..." She then give a small peck on Jisoo's cheek and walks to the bedroom.</p><p>The door closes.</p><p>Jisoo turns to Alice</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"Well you're not so subtle but I'm so sorry my sister is too oblivious."</p><p>"Is it...Is it...I meant..."</p><p>"Is it ok...Of course. I don't care as long as you make her happy and I only see her happy now so all is well."</p><p>"Do you think she likes me back?"</p><p>Perplex with the question I said.</p><p>"That girl basicly preach the ground you walks on Jisoo. I never see her being that smitten over another person since forever."</p><p>Jisoo gives me a big smile at that.</p><p>"Thank you so much Alice. Thank you for approving."</p><p>The bedroom door suddenly opened.</p><p>"Unnieeee you coming?"</p><p>"Yesss Chae...Wait..."</p><p>Jisoo walks to the bedroom to rest for the night.</p><p>I just hope coming to your room is the only coming I'm hearing tonight.</p><p>Wait. Noooo. Get that thoughts out of my head.</p><p>I need to bleach my brain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>